


How is Cassian so Popular?

by YouLookGoodInLeather



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Crack, Fanvid, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouLookGoodInLeather/pseuds/YouLookGoodInLeather
Summary: The true answer to how Cassian is so damn popular in the Fandom.





	How is Cassian so Popular?

Fanvid found [HERE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8BP2XCtxevE)

**Author's Note:**

> embrace it


End file.
